Opposite Day
by thoughtless dreamer
Summary: Demyx believes it's Opposite Day, but in a rather different sense than one usually expects.  DemyxZexion.  Written in honor of Zemyx day!  Rated for yaoi, lemon and language.


**Disclaimer**: Maybe in a different lifetime…

Jessie: So, what is it today?

Joh: Eh…Thursday?

Jessie: **Pauses** No! Well…that too, but it's _also_ September 6th!

Joh: **Stares**

Jessie: Y'know… As in, September is the 9th month… and it's the sixth day? And, Demyx is Number IX, and Zexion is Number VI… 9 and 6…IX and VI?

Joh: its Demyx/Zexion day, isn't it?

Jessie: **Squee** _Yeeees!_ I totally missed AkuRoku day, and I'm sooo not missing Dexion day. So here's some story that just struck me as suitable for this splendid occasion during class! **Beams**

Joh: I want a Riku/Sora day…

**Warnings:** **Yaoi**, lemon, language.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The nighttime stillness was interrupted by the sudden intrusion of a cloaked, somewhat fatigued Organization member stepping into his room through a dark portal, which silently closed behind him.

Zexion stifled a sigh as he pulled out his hair from beneath the confines of his hood, fairly relieved to be back in his quiet bedroom after the suicide mission he'd just been put through at Agrabah…honestly, all that dry air could _not_ be good for one's sinuses. He was _much _more accustomed to the dark, dreary world (that never was) that he lived in.

Immediately Zexion made for his favorite reading chair, fully intent on settling down with a good book for the rest of the time he was up, as was custom for the Schemer.

So you can't really blame him for being completely and utterly taken by surprise when two (rather familiar) arms suddenly snaked around his waist, and pulled him against their owner's slightly smaller frame. The slate-haired Nobody instinctively flinched at the contact before almost immediately relaxing at the sound of bubbly laughter in his ear.

"Hiya Zexy," Demyx giggled, nuzzling his face into the crook of Zexion's neck affectionately.

"Hello, Demyx," Zexion replied quietly, glancing at Demyx from the corner of his eye before his gaze traveled to the clock hanging on his wall.

"It's late, what are you still doing up?" The Cloaked Schemer asked, gently prying Demyx's arms away from his hips so he could sit down on the bed; tilting his head inquisitively as he did so.

"I wanted to wait up for you," Demyx replied easily, glancing away casually enough; but Zexion did not miss the faint blush tingeing his face.

"Why?" Zexion asked, staring at Demyx curiously.

"Well…" Demyx began, finally locking his cerulean gaze back onto his lover's face. At last, the blonde plopped down next to Zexion on the bed.

"Well, um, you _do _know what today's date is, right?" Demyx asked in a small voice.

"…September 6th," Zexion supplied; frowning in confusion when Demyx nodded, looking rather pleased with his answer.

"Notice anything about those numbers that could… implicate somethin'?" Demyx pressed, seeming to gain back some of his resolve as he scooted ever closer to Zexion.

Zexion turned his gaze upward to the ceiling and pondered over the musician's words before his eyes lit up in understanding.

"When abbreviated, the date is read as 9/6…or could be taken to represent you, Number Nine, and myself, Number Six," Zexion confirmed.

"_Sooo_ it's _our_ day!" Demyx squealed happily, hugging himself in his excitement. Zexion valiantly tried to fight back the smile that threatened to play across his lips at his boyfriend's adorable antics, but ultimately failed in the end.

"As would be June 9th, Demyx," Zexion sighed, sliding his hand over Demyx's in a rare gesture of affection.

These words seemed to have triggered something, for all of a sudden the silly grin plastered onto disappeared to be replaced with a shy smile, and a blush.

"Actually, I think…I think it's kinda different, y'know? 'Cause June 9th would be abbreviated as 6/9, or you _then_ me, and then today is the one day of the year that it's the other way around…"

"Demyx?"

"Yeah?"

"What exactly is it that you're trying to get at? You're rambling."

"Eh? Oh…sorry," Demyx giggled nervously, licking his lips before lifted his gaze and stared decidedly into Zexion's bemused face.

"Uhh… I was…kinda wondering if we…if I could maybe, y'know, just this once, I could…could--" Demyx abruptly cut himself off, dropping his face into his hand.

'_Oh, God _damn_ it, this is embarrassing…'_ Demyx groaned to himself, mentally beating his head against a wall.

Demyx jumped at the sudden feeling of Zexion's hand gripping his shoulder, and he had just enough time to let out a startled, indignant squawk before he was suddenly yanked forcibly forward, so that he landed on his hands and knees with Zexion pinned beneath him.

"You idiot--_this _is the _exact_ reason why you never top, Demyx. You're supposed to _take_ control, not _ask_," Zexion sighed, glancing pointedly away from the blonde on top of him.

Demyx blinked once, twice, three times before a small smile slowly appeared on his lips. Wordlessly, he leant down and pressed his lips against Zexion's in a gentle, appreciative kiss which the Nobody beneath him immediately responded to; Demyx felt Zexion's hands reach up and tangle themselves in his hair before pulling him down closer.

At last Demyx pulled away and, after placing one last chaste kiss on Zexion's mouth, he trailed his lips down Zexion's throat before stopping at his collar done to assault the pale skin there with licks and bites; enjoying the vibrations against his lips as Zexion moaned beneath him.

Demyx only pulled away from Zexion's neck once he'd left a bruise that he was sure would continue to show for ages.

The Melodious Nocturne pouted at the suddenly offensive jacket that covered Zexion's slender frame and, after an impatient flurry of clothes two Organization jackets and pairs of black pants lay crumpled on the floor by their bedside.

Demyx slowly licked and nipped his way down Zexion's chest, littering the Schemer's chest with love bites and showering him in playful butterfly kisses. After what felt like far too long to Zexion, Demyx reached his groin.

Demyx blushed at the more than slightly obvious bulge in Zexion's boxers, and glanced at Zexion uncertainly.

"Um, uh…s-should I just do what you would do?" Demyx whispered; and so quietly that Zexion nearly missed it over the sound of his own labored breaths.

"Damn it, Demyx, I don't give a fuck what you _do_, just do _something!"_ Zexion ground out quietly.

Demyx's eyes widened in surprise at Zexion's tense tone, and it was only now that he saw just how flushed Zexion's face was. With a sharp breath, he realized that his boyfriend was just as nervous as he was, and in some strange way, he felt somewhat reassured that he was not the only nervous one here.

Without further hesitation, Demyx pulled Zexion's boxers off and tossed them to the floor along with the rest of their clothes. He gulped before taking a deep breath and leaning down to take his lover into his mouth. He was immediately rewarded with a sharp hiss of pleasure from Zexion. Slightly more confident that he was going about this correctly, he gently grazed his teeth along Zexion's length before sucking lightly, almost as if it were an afterthought.

Zexion grit his teeth as he struggled to quell the moans that kept threatening to escape his lips. How on Earth was _he_ to have known that Demyx was simply a natural at this? He was _sure_ that he'd claimed Demyx for himself before anyone else in the Organization had, so he couldn't have possibly _learned_ this from anybody, and he'd _always_ topped so how…so how…

The time for thinking was over; God damn it, Demyx was _humming_.

"Ngh…"

Demyx slowly slid his mouth down Zexion's member before abruptly releasing it, looking up at the Schemer at the soft sound that he'd made, and frowned slightly upon seeing Zexion's firmly clenched jaw.

"Don't do that," Demyx pouted. Zexion gripped the bed sheets with shaky fists, restraining himself from simply jumping the blonde and taking over.

"Don't. Do. **What.** Demyx," he hissed.

"Don't try to keep from making sound; I wanna hear you, like you always wanna hear me," Demyx clarified, before gradually taking Zexion into his mouth again.

Zexion instinctively bit his lip when he first started to moan again, but after catching Demyx's glance he forced himself to relax; no way in _hell_ did he want the blonde stopping again, and when he was so close, too.

Finally, with one last suck from Demyx, Zexion's back arched off the bed, and he let out a long, loud moan as he came with a shudder. Demyx licked his lips as he pulled away, surprised at the strange, bitter taste.

Demyx gazed down at Zexion's limp body thoughtfully as he stuck three fingers into his mouth; only now realizing how uncomfortably tight his own boxers were.

Zexion gave a sudden start at the alien sensation of Demyx's finger pressing into him, though he wasn't quite sure whether it was painful of not. He hissed loudly, however, when a second finger was added—the feeling, he decided, was unquestionably painful.

"Sorry, I forgot how bad it is the first time," Demyx apologized sheepishly, waiting until Zexion nodded when he was ready for the last digit.

Demyx gazed at Zexion intently as he experimentally moved his fingers in a slow, scissor-like motion. When he deemed he'd prepared Zexion well enough he removed his fingers, earning a relived sigh from the body beneath him.

"'Kay, this is gonna hurt," Demyx warned even as he lifted one of Zexion's legs over his shoulder. Zexion nodded, his breaths growing quicker with his anxiety.

Slowly Demyx pushed into him, stopping only when he was fully inside of Zexion. Demyx closed his eyes and took a deep, shaky breath, before he reopened them, resisting the urge to move.

"You okay?" Demyx asked softy, his eyes fully of sympathy as he took Zexion's pained expression. The Schemer was trembling violently beneath him, and his fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles had turned bone white.

"F-fine," Zexion gasped immediately, furiously blinking back stinging tears. Demyx chuckled softly before leaning down to catch Zexion's earlobe between his teeth.

"Liar," he breathed, pressing comforting kisses to the side of Zexion's neck.

"I won't move till you're ready, just try 'n relax," Demyx assured gently.

Zexion abruptly reached one hand down to blindly search for Demyx's. The blonde caught his hand and entwined their fingers, squeezing his hand comfortingly. The two remained like that for a few minutes as the previously sharp pain dwindled to a dull ache.

"…Okay," Zexion whispered at last, glancing up to meet Demyx's concerned azure gaze.

Demyx placed a gentle, reassuring kiss to Zexion's lips before he picked up a slow, steady rhythm, scrutinizing his lover's face for a sign of anything other than discomfort.

Gradually Zexion began to respond; letting his head fall back onto his shoulders as he lifted his hips in time to meet Demyx's thrusts. And then Demyx had shifted, and their angles had changed and suddenly Zexion heard screaming; screams, he realized suddenly, that were coming from his own throat as Demyx repetitively assaulted something that sent jolts of pleasure running up and down his spine and throughout his entire body. Demyx had grabbed his length and pumping him in time to his thrusts. He was vaguely aware that he was moaning Demyx's name; he felt his lips moving even if he couldn't hear anything other than his own heart pounding in his ears.

With one final, broken moan, Zexion came, Demyx coming along with him barely a heartbeat later groaning Zexion's name into his ear. The two promptly collapsed; Zexion back onto the bed and Demyx on Zexion.

"…Wow," Demyx managed weakly after their erratic heartbeats had slowed somewhat, and he grinned shakily at an exhausted –albeit content– Zexion.

"Was…was I okay?" Demyx asked tentatively. Zexion regarded Demyx silently for a few moments with a blank stare before he smiled, and yanked Demyx down for a kiss.

"Well, I believe I'll be looking forward to September 6th's from now on."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jessie: **Sighs happily **Smut…I haven't gotten a chance to write smut lately; and now I'm happy.

Joh: **Snickers** Ah, Jessie loves writing smut.

Jessie: Yes. Yes I do. And now I've gotta post this before it's no longer even Zemyx day. Hope you enjoyed it. Ta for now.

_**Please Review**_


End file.
